La Guerre des Dieux
by MN-Nola
Summary: Duo en dieu fou de Heero et une Déesse qui débarque et qui fou la merde chez Oz qui recrute des Dieux ça vous tente
1. Default Chapter

Titre : la guerre des Dieux

Auteur : Ailes d'argent

Genre : yaoi et hétéro

Couple : j'en sais trop rien pour l'instant.

Note : c'est ma première fic Yaoi quoique ça se voit presque pas dans ce chapitre que c'est yaoi.

Disclamer : les G-boys sont pas à moi seul Yami m'appartient et Ténèbres 

Chapitre1

POV Duo

Purée c'est pas vrai, ils sont vache. Nous donner une mission le 1er Janvier à 5h00 du matin en plus. Ils connaissent pas le Jour du nouvel an et les jours fériés par la même occasion. Ils doivent pas être au courant, alors. Ça m'énerve mais ça m'énerve vous pouvez pas savoir. Eh bah voilà j'ai trop pensé et j'ai pas écouté la question de Kitty-cat ni ce qu'a dit Heero. Oh Oh ! ça va être ma fête.

_Euh vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait????

_Baka ! Tu n'as rien écouté

Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit.

_Duo! Es-tu sur que tout va bien? Je te sens bizarre ces temps ci!

_Ouioui tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué alors je monte dans ma chambre me coucher.

_Maxwell! … … MAXWELL!!!

J'écoute même plus les autres qui me demande de revenir et la voix inquiète de Quatre. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche. Ah la porte de ma chambre enfin pas trop tôt. J4Entre enfin dans un silence. Je sais ça me ressemble pas mais si vous saviez ce que c'est mieux que d'entendre les autres vous gueuler dessus et s'inquiéter. 

Aller hop à la douche. Ce que ça peut faire du bien de sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Tiens quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. Ça doit être Heero. J'ai oublié de vous le dire je cohabite avec mon Hee-chan dans la chambre. C'est un Iceberg mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je sais vous devez penser que j'ai aucune chance mais j'ai bien le droit d'espérer, non et puis je l'aime trop pour ne pas espérer. Dans tout ça j'ai complètement oublié que j'étais sous la douche. Je fini de me laver vitesse TGV prend une serviette et sors.

POV ???

J'entends Duo sortir de la salle de bains depuis que je suis entrée je tourne en rond. D'après sa tête il semble surpris de me voir.

Fin POV

_Bah! Quatre! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

_Duo! Es-tu sur que tu vas bien?

_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

_Disons que depuis quelques jours tu es assez énervé à l'approche de Noël et du Nouvel An et lorsque Heero a parlé de la mission tu es devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge. Même Heero a remarqué ce fait. Duo que ce passe-t-il à la fin.

_Bah à vrai dire. Le jour de l'An est un bon et mauvais souvenir à la fois. Le fait qu'on est une mission un jour férié n'arrange rien et ça me rend triste. Mon amie me manque.

_Invite ton ami ici si tu veux!!

_C'est vrai tu veux bien. Missi Quat-chan. Je t'adorrrrrreeeeeuuuuuhhhhhh!!!!!

_Je vais prévenir les autres.

_ Ok moi entre temps je l'appelle.

POV Duo

YYYYOOOOUUUUUPPPPIIIIIIIIIII. Zut c'est quoi déjà son numéro. À voilà je m'en rappel.

Ahlalala. J'avais pas pensé à l'heure. Elle est en Angleterre. J'espère qu'elle pourra venir. Eh ça sonne c'est bon signe mais va-t-elle décrocher????

Fin POV

_Kikoooooo!!! Yami

_"Non désolé. Ce n'est pas Yami. Yami est momentanément indisponible. Pouvez-vous patienter une ou deux minutes."

_D'accord.

_"_Yami y a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone." _"Je vous la passe."

_Merci

_"_Merci Hermione" _"Allo!!"

_Kikoo!! ça va???

_"Duo! Duo Maxwell! C'est bien toi???"

_Ouais en chair et en os. Dit je voulais savoir ce que tu fais pendant les vacances.

_"Je reste ici jusqu'à la rentrée à m'ennuyer. Pourquoi???"

_Tu peux pas venir ici pendant les vacances. Mes amis sont d'accord pour que tu viennes.

_"Atta! On est le combien?"

_Le 20Décembre.

_"Oki! Je prends le premier avion et je suis demain chez toi entre guillemet bien entendu pour le déjeuner. Mais tu es où au fait??"

_Je t'envoie l'adresse.

_"Oki, missi"

_C'est bon tu l'as??

_"Atta"

_…

_"…"

_…

_"Ça y est je l'ai! ?___________?00000 LES ALPES????? Tu as pas plus prés non??? è__é"

_Désolé c'est pas moi qui est choisi notre habitat.

_"Mouais. Je sais bien Duo. Au faite comment va papy G et pépère J???"

_Atta quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_"Oki"

_OUI. Entrez!

_C'est moi. Je les ai prévenu

_Verdict

_Trowa est d'accord, Wufei pas tout à fait et Heero à dit que si cela pouvait te permette de te remonter le moral pour que tu réussisses ta mission il n'avait pas d'inconvénient.

_Merci Quat-chan!

_De rien

_Yami tu es toujours là?????

_"Oui"

_Je viens d'avoir confirmation. Tu peux venir.

_"Cool. On va se marrer quelque chose du model au dessus."

_Ouais on a juste à te trouver un endroit ou te loger. Y'a que 5 lit.

_Il y a toujours le canapé et nous avons plusieurs matelas qu'on peut mettre dans ma chambre.

_Non je refuse.

_"Moi, ça ne me gène pas"

_Bon d'accord mais au moindre problème avec eux je déménage illico presto dans la chambre.

_Je peux demander à Trowa d'échanger avec toi pour que tu puisses dormir dans ma chambre???

_Oui, je veux bien je serai plus rassuré.

_"YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPPPI!!!!!!!!!^______________^ Oups désolé."

_Pas grave. À demain alors?

_"At tomorrow"

_That all right??

_"Yes. It's Ok"

_Bye

_"Ouais c'est ça tu es tout content maintenant avoue."

_ouuuuiiiiiii.^___^.Faut que je te laisse.

_"Oki. Ittékimasi et kiotsukete"

_Missi à toi aussi.

_"Bon tu raccroches oui."

_Ah euh oui.

Duo raccrocha son téléphone et sauta sur son lit de joie sous le regard réprobateur de Quatre. Une fois que son petit fut fini, Quatre posa the Question.

_Alors! Il vient ou pas??

Pour toute réponse Duo lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ne se ramasse lamentablement le parterre tout les deux et qu'il se retrouve les fesses au sol. Duo se releva et aida Quatre à en faire de même avant de courir dans tout les sens en disant "elle vient, elle peut venir youpppiiiiii, on va s'amuser." Quatre resta quelque instant absent après avoir entendu sa phrase.

_Elllllllllllleeeeeeeeee ?_____________?000 ?

_Oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. Ne me dit pas que tu croyais que c'était un garçon???

_Bah en fait si.

_Je l'ai connu chez G. Depuis quelques années on a toujours fêter Noël et le Jour de l'an ensemble sauf depuis un an ou deux parce que je vis avec vous maintenant. G me rappelais pour me demander de ses nouvelles. Ils ont eu un différent et depuis je la voyais que pendant deux jours c'est tout mais depuis que je vis avec vous je ne pouvais pas l'inviter comme ça.

_Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien aux autres. Sinon ça va être la bagarre.

_Merci Quat-chou.

_De rien.

_Dit?

_Oui?

_Qui cuisine demain???

_Heero, pourquoi?

_Parce qu'elle adore la cuisine Japonaise et Chinoise.

_Oh ! je vois.

Duo fidèle à lui même sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers tout en manquant de tomber sur les fesses les quatre fers en l'air. Duo était excité comme une puce rien qu'à l'idée que son amie puisse venir (Ailes : Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il n'y a pas d'évènements spéciales. Duo : J't'ai entendu! è___é. Ailes : Je suis innocente de tout -__-0.)

POV Duo

Elle vient, elle va venir youhoouuuu, YOUPPPPPPPIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

_MAXWELL MES OREILLES.

Oups j'ai pensé un peu trop fort, poufff c'est pas grave ils s'en remettrons les petits.

_Heero??

_hn!

Toujours avec cette stupide machine qui est son ordinateur portable. Il ne vivra plus pour très longtemps s'il continue à me larguer comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il me vole mon Hee-chan à moi Duo Maxwell allias Shinigami le dieu de la mort. Avec l'aide qui va arriver, on va s'en débarrasser. Surtout qu'elle va lui faire sa fête, elle est pire que moi avec les ordinateur. HIHIHIHIHIHI-sourire shinigamique-. Stop les autres ne doivent rien remarquer.

_Maxwell ! Tu rêves.

_Hein, quoi ? ah euh oui, s'cuse. Heero c'est bien toi qui cuisine demain.

_Hn.

Purée j'en ai marre des monosyllabe en plus je ne trouve pas de dictionnaire pour tout traduire. Zen, restons zen.

_Hn oui ou hn non?

_Hai.

_Bien, alors pourrais-tu cuisiner japonais demain??? -regard chibieyes-.

_Pourquoi?

_Onegai Hee-chan!!

_Où as-tu appris le Japonais je te t'ai jamais dit ce mot??

_C'est mon amie qui me l'a appris. Alors c'est oui ou non??

_Hai.

_Doumo arigatou

Ouais ça va lui faire trop plaisir. Je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner de l'emmener dans les alpes alors qu'elle déteste la montagne.

_Comment s'appelle ton ami?

Fallais s'en douter il va me faire passer un interrogatoire mon petit Wuffi. Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. On va rester zen et répondre à ses questions 

_Yami

_Quel âge?

_16 ans 3/4

_Combien de temps reste-t-il?

_Ça tu le seras bien assez tôt.

Non mais. Il a pas fini elle reste tant qu'elle voudras d'abord. Oh et puis merde tu calme il faut que je fasse le vide avant de déclencher un cataclysme.

Fin POV

_Quelle heure est-il?

_Il est 19h45.

_Tiens tu es descendu . J'avais même pas remarquer.

_ Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées.

_Je vais préparer le repas puisque c'est mon tour.

Apres le repas

_Je suis épuisé. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

_Bonne nuit Duo.

_Merci Quatre toi au moins tu es gentils.

Tous regardèrent Duo sortir avant de retourner le nez dans leur assiette. Aussi loin qu'ils se rappellent Duo n'a jamais raté une soirée télé c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

_Quelle idée a-t-il encore eut?

_Il est triste. Depuis qu'on vit ensemble il ne l'a pas revu. Son amie lui manque, c'est normale. Quand il a su que son amie pouvait venir il a sauté de joie et à retrouvé le sourire. Et ne me dîtes pas que s'il perdait le sourire est n'était plus joyeux, ça ne vous manquerez pas.

_Je dois avouer que pour une fois Winner à raison.

_Hn

_Nous verrons demain comment l'ami de ce baka est?

_Je suis sur que nous serons tous très surpris.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Winner?

_Tu verras bien.

Le lendemain, 11h50

POV Duo

Purée mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou? Elle ne va pas arriver en retard alors que je veux lui présenter mes amis surtout l'un deux qu'elle connais très bien mais qui a tant changer.

POV Yami

Oulalalalala!!! Si jamais j'arrive en retard Shin va me tuer. À voilà son chalet enfin.

Fin POV

_Là voilà jentend sa moto arrivée.

Tous sortirent pour l'accueillir. Yami quand à elle, arriva à son rythme puis une fois arrêtée descendit de moto et enleva son casque. Ses cheveux tombèrent tels une cascade sous le regard ahuri de Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Yami était une jeune fille brune de 1m72 aux cheveux long lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesse habillée de noir avec un pantalon de cuir et une veste en cuir également. Seul un bandeau de couleur argent dans ses cheveux se distinguait et faisait ressortir les couleurs de sa moto. Devant le bandeau tombait deux petit couettes fines lui donnait un air de petite fille sans défense. Son casque avait les même motifs que ça moto qui se trouvait être noir avec des flammes non pas rouge mais argent. (Ailes : Bah voui se sont mes couleurs préférées. Duo : Fallait s'en douter. Ailes : No Comment Duo!)

Yami s'avança vers les G-boys tout en détaillant le chalet où ils se trouvaient. Il était fait de rondins d'un marron foncé verni et bien entretenus. Le chalet avait 2 étages et une cave, les fenêtres paraissaient ancienne et en voyant légèrement sur le cotés distingué que le chalet n'était pas petit mais au contraire vaste mais en longueur pour ne pas attirer les regards indiscrets.

Une fois à la hauteur de Duo elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans qu'il ne proteste contrairement à d'habitude.

_Salut Shin. Alors quoi de neuf depuis hier soir??

_Bah! Ils s'attendaient pas à ce que tu sois une fille il a compris un ami pas une amie.

_Ça j'ai remarqué vu leur tête. Prêt pour une nouvelle année?

_Ouais mais il faudrait que je te parle.

_Oui, moi aussi. Il m'envoie des trucs concernant ton passé, mon passé et notre passé commun et je crains que ce que nous redoutions se réalise. J'aimerai te les montrer et qu'on en discute avant de commencer à faire des conneries.

_Ok on en reparlera plus tard. Allo les gars la planète Duo appelle celle des G-boys.

_Ils sont encore sous le choc. Je les avais un peu prévenu mais c'est comme si je n'avais rien fait.

_Oui, je crois bien. Est-ce vous le dénommer Quatre Raberba Winner?

_Oui c'est bien moi.

_Le seul et l'unique. Quatre je te présente ma meilleure amie Yami, Yami je te présente mon meilleur ami Quatre.

_Enchanté. Duo m'a tellement parler de vous au téléphone. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.

_Je suis également enchanté. Il ne m'a parler de vous que hier soir mais j'ai pas tout compris il sautait de joie que vous puissiez venir. Et surtout que les autres aient accepter.

_Cela ne m'étonne guerre c'est tout à fait Duo

Les G-boys ne s'étaient toujours pas remis du choc qui venait d'avoir. Yami fixa longtemps Heero qui au bout de quelques minutes sembla se réveiller, détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose.

_Tu peux répéter Hee-chan. J'au pas tout compris.

_BAKA! TU AURAIS PU NOUS PRÉVENIR!

_…

_Eh tu le laisses te parler de la sorte. Il y a quelques années tu l'aurai tuer dans d'atroce souffrance pour t'avoir parler ainsi. Tu t'es ramolli Shin. Tu as perdu une partie de ta fougue. Tu as mûri c'est une bonne chose je vois qu'il t'est bénéfique de vivre avec eux pour une fois G avait tort sur ce point. Tu étais trop immature.

_Ouais je sais. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que G avait tort sur ma maturité.

_Tout simplement parce qu'il était contre l'idée que tu habites avec les autre G-boys à cause de ta maturité. J'ai mi sa colère sur mon dos pour que tu puisses venir ici surtout que tu voulais y aller je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre j'ai du demander à J. qui à ma plus grande surprise à accepter de m'aider.

_J'étais pas au courant.

_Au fait tu as des nouvelles de Papy G

_Euh ouais je t'expliquerai tout après le repas.

_MAXWELL!!! TU ES FOU OU QUOI?? Une ONNA Ici, Parmi Nous.

_Laissez moi deviner. Wufei Chang, pilote 05 gundam Shenlong. Solitaire, en deuil et à le sens de l'honneur. N'ai-je pas raison P'tit-dragon.

_ONNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'interdit de m'appeler P'tit-dragon.

_Mais oui mais oui. C'est bien ce que je disais c'est Wufei Chang. Mentor O Pas de doute la dessus. Quand à celui qui à insinué que Shin étais un Baka, ce qui est faux entre parenthèse, je présume que c'est Heero Yui pilote 01 gundam Wing. Déterminé, mentor J. Accepte toutes les missions, élimine toute personne susceptible de le gêner, n'a aucun sentiment humain visible sans compter que c'est un excellent informaticien, ai-je tord?

_Iie

_…

_…

_…

_Humhum!

_Bien. Toi tu es Quatre Raberba Winner, riche, doux et sensible. Ta famille possède de nombreuse villa, sur terre et dan les colonies. Pilote 04, gundam Sandrock, Mentor H, qui te passe le bonjours pendant que je me souvient de le transmettre.

_Ouais c'est tout Kitty-cat.

_Quand au dernier, si je ne m'abuse c'est Trowa Barton qui à été mercenaire mais qui ne se souvient pas de son passé. Aimes les animaux, surtout les sauvages, a travaillé dans un cirque et à été la cible de Catherine très gentille je dois dire, qui est l'une des vedette du cirque ou tu as travaillé. Pilote 03, gundam Heavyarm, Mentor S et ne parle que pour dire des chose intéressante ou en cas de nécessité. Heero est japonais, Trowa français, Quatre arabe et Wufei Chinois. Alors Shin est-ce que mes données sont exacte parce que ça fait plusieurs années qu'elles sont dans ma tête alors j'ai des doutes.

_Tout à fait mais tu as fouillé dans sa base de données au passage.

_Oui je l'avoue mais vu que c'est moi qui est recopier leurs dossiers je m'en souvenais mais j'avais certains doutes. Et puis j'ai pas pu y rester longtemps, il est devenu furieux mais c'est pas grave. Bon on rentre ou on reste dehors?

_Ah voui rentre je t'en pris.

_Où puis-je mettre Akuma.

_Akuma? Yami? Ce sont des mot japonais. Noms bien étranges lorsqu'on connais leurs signification.

_Je sais sauf que Yami n'est pas mon vrai nom tout comme le tiens n'est pas Heero Yui tu n'as pris ce nom qu'en l'honneur du vrai Heero Yui parce que tu défends ses dires et que J t'as nommé ainsi lorsqu'il ta recueillis tu n'as fait que changer de nom donc j'en ai fait autant sauf que moi j'ai garder le nom de famille le moins récent dont je me souvienne. Mais j'aime bien ce nom.

_Hn.

Pov Duo

Oh! Oh! ça va mal finir il commence à l'énervé surtout qu'il lui manque une partie de ça mémoire ce qui ne va pas arranger les chose. Il commence à faire froid le vent commence à souffler c'est pas bon signe

_Ne me dit pas que les ténèbres te dérange. Pourtant tu y vis depuis ton enfance. La guerre n'est que Aku et Hakai. Elle ne reflète pas la lumière mais les ténèbres. Je m'appelle ainsi en l'honneur de la kyôky, de la kyôky des hommes Toi, tu ne peux comprendre, tu n'as jamais vécu sans la guerre, tu ne connais pas la vie sans, tu ne peux donc pas comprendre.

Oh! Oh! le vent souffle beaucoup comment lui dire qu'elle provoque une tempêtes sans le dire aux autres. Je sais je vais voir comment elle va m'appeler..

_Stop calme toi.

_Mais je suis tout à fait calme Duo.

_Euh là j'en suis pas si sure parce que tu viens de m'appeler Duo et non Shin, ce qui est preuve d'un changement de caractères chez toi. Quatre tu veux bien lui faire visiter la maison, s'il te plait. Il faut que je parle aux autres.

Ouf! Le vent se calme elle a du comprendre. Heureusement je ne me sentais pas prés à l'arrêter en pleine élan.

_Pas de problème. Tu viens Yami.

_Hai.

Il a réussit à l'énervé je n'en reviens pas, c'est pas vrai.

_Heero fais moi plaisir tu veux. Laisse là tranquille. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

_…

_Tu ne connais rien d'elle enfin peut-être si mais c'est déjà assez dure pour elle de garder le sourire et de venir faire la fête avec nous avec son Dôtoku. Laisse là s'il te plait, et ne la menace pas avec ton arme, tu te retrouveras parterre ou dans un mur. Ce que je dis est aussi valables pour vous deux. Surtout toi Wufei ne la menace pas avec ton sabre ou ton sabre se retournera contre toi.

_Maxwell!

Il commence à m'échauffer les oreilles c'est mauvais signe en plus Shinigami se réveille ce qui est pire encore il ne m'ont jamais vu en colère, sous ma vrai forme mais quand on s'en prend à la dernière personne de ma famille ça fait mal.

_FERME-LÀ WUFEI. Ça Vit Est Plus Dure Que Toutes Les Notre Réunie. C'est Compris???Èè___________éÉ

_Hn.

_Hai.

_…

_Wuffffeeeeiiiiii????

_Oui

_Bien. Et si on allais manger. J'ai une fin de loup moi.

Voilà maintenant les chose sont mis au clair. J'espère qu'ils s'en souviendront je n'aimerai pas que Yami se défoule ici. Ça risquerai de faire très mal surtout avec les montagnes elle pourrais déclencher une avalanche. Et j'aimerai pas rester enfermé ici avec elle en colère. Même si je peux sortir autrement mais bon je ne vais pas leur laisser une furie avec eux sans aide.

Duo partit en courant vers la cuisine rejoindre la bonne cuisine de Heero.

_Maxwell ne changera jamais.

_Hn.

_Oui.

POV Yami

Mamaia le salon. Grand spacieux, des portraits et des paysage accrocher au murs tous peint à la mains. Un living, deux canapés, deux fauteuils, une table basse, un bar, une télévision géante avec magnétoscope, lecteur DVD, console de jeux, etc.…Eh bah il ne se refuse rien. La cuisine est grande, et ça sens la cuisine japonaise. Le plafond est peint en blanc casé. Il y a un frigo géant, Duo doit être heureux quand il font les courses, une table pour 6 personnes et tout un tas de meubles, vaisseliers, placard etc.… Par contre la couleur c'est pas encore ça. Les murs sont peint en bleu clair quelle horreur. Tout compte fait ça calme cette mini visite guidée que Quatre me fait. Il m'a dit qu'on ferait une visite entière après le repas. Oups Quatre m'a posé une question et j'ai rien écouté.

_Euh! Gomen, j'ai pas écouté.

_Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'écoutais pas. Tu étais trop occupés à détaillé la cuisine, faut dire aussi que cette couleur est horrible. Je ne l'aime pas du tout mais les Mads on choisit ce logis. Je te demandais si tu t'inquiétais pour Duo?

_Oui j'avoue que je me suis un peu énervé. Et j'ai bien vu qu'il était contrarié je ne sais pas si c'est de ma faute ou de votre faute mais je pense que je n'aurait pas du m'énervé ainsi mais je suis tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment que ma colère a pris le dessus.

_Ne t'en fais pas je suis sur que on l'a tous énervé. Il va très bien depuis que tu es là.

_Comment ça?

_Eh bien avant que tu n'arrives et que tu lui dises que tu pouvais venir elle avait perdu son sourire et sa joie il ne mangeait presque plus. Et dés qu'il s'agit de manger tu le connais.

_Oui. Ça sens bon la cuisine japonaise

Duo entra en fanfare dans la cuisine et sauta sur le dos de Yami qui le porta jusqu'à une chaise avant de s'affalé sur celle d'à coté.

_Je disait avant que tu ne me saute dessus que ça sens bon la cuisine japonaise.

_C'est normal j'ai demandé à Hee-chan de cuisiner japonais je sais que tu en raffole.

_Shin. Doumo Arigatou.

_De rien.

Duo à beaucoup changé. Il a vraiment beaucoup mûris mais à sa façon. Il garde toujours son sourire comme si notre passé n'avait jamais exister mais je sais qu'il nous suit et nous suivra pour longtemps encore. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre. Dire que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps avec lui si je n'ai pas une bonne excuse. Dommage.

Fin POV

_Tu te rappels autre fois quand on sortais en plein milieu de la nuit pour se faire un chinois ou un japonais.

_Oui c'était le bon vieux temps jusqu'à ce que G nous surprenne et qu'on se fasse ramasser comme jamais encore.

_Ouais.

_Duo. Tu ne nous à jamais dit que tu mangeais japonais e chinois avant.

_Non c'est vrai mais si je vous l'avais dit je n'aurais pas pu embêter Wufei et Heero avec les baguettes.

_^________^ Ça m'étonne pas de toi mais fait moi plaisir mange normalement onegai.

_D'ac o d'ac.

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'étais de tuer ce baka à la natte à la seconde même.

_Bon on mange j'ai faim.

Le déjeuner se déroula comme tous les repas. Duo faisait des blagues pour mettre de l'ambiance aidé de Quatre et provoquant Wufei qui apparemment étais le seul auquel les provocation faisait de l'effet. Trowa et Heero ne semblais parler qu'en monosyllabe les rare fois où ils ouvraient la bouche pour parler. Yami, quand à elle, se contentait d'être spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux analysant chaque fait et geste essayant de deviner le geste suivant.

_Eh Yami, toi tu nous raconte quoi de beau?

_Panthère à grandi et vient d'avoir 6 petits tous très mignons, ils ont bientôt deux mois mais je ne leurs ai pas encore trouvé de noms -soupir- mais je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Ensuite, l'histoire qu'on doit régler tout les deux et enfin je vient de rentrer du Japon et je t'ai rapporté un cadeau. Je te le donnerai plus tard.

_cool! C'est quoi?

_Une surprise!

_Vas-y donne!

_Et après tu fermeras ton clapet.

_Oui tout ce que tu veux.

_bien je vais le chercher.

Yami sortit sous le regard de tout les G-boys et surtout insistant de Duo sautant de joie sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe ainsi surtout la façon dont Duo le fait.

_tu t'es bien foutu de nous avec les baguettes, Maxwell.

_Vouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! -__________-.

_C'est elle qui t'a appris le Japonais n'est-ce pas?

_C'est exacte.

_Et cela n'a pas été une masse à faire je vous l'assure.

Yami qui venait de revenir fit sursauter tout le monde.

_T'es méchante Yami.

_C'est cela ……………oui! Et ton cadeau je le garde.

_Noooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! S't'o plait, onegai, please.

_D'accord, tiens.

Duo attrapa le paquet en remerciant Yami et déballa vitesse grand V le paquet avant de rester comme statufié devant le contenant de la petite boite en bois se trouvant sous ses yeux que lui seul pouvait voir. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête et regarda Yami avant de lui sourire et de montrer au autres son cadeau. Dans la petite boite se trouvait de magnifiques baguettes japonaise en bois possédant des motifs couleur or peint à la main et le tout vernis pour est plus solide et résister plus longtemps. Tous restèrent Scotchés devant sans réagir, bouche ouverte.Duo et Yami se regardèrent quelques instant avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux qui réveilla les autres et leurs attira un regard d'incompréhension et de la mort qui tue made in Heero Yui.

_Elles sont magnifiques. Je e savais pas qu'on pouvais en trouver de si belle au Japon.

_Depuis quand n'es-tu pas revenu dans ton pays natale même en mission pour y jeter un coup d'œil, Heero-sun.

_Depuis bien longtemps.

_Il serait peut-être temps que tu y retournes, Heero-sun, non.

_Les missions avant tout.

_Et après la guerre??? Tu y as pensé? Ce que J a dit n'est pas vrai. Tu en ressortiras tu apprendras à redécouvrir les choses. Mais si tu crois J à tel point de te renfermer encore plus tu es bien idiot. Tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours le même. Tu ne penses qu'au présent je suis sur que tu ne te souvient plus de ton passé. Je vous pris de m'excusez.

Yami se leva de table et sorti de la cuisine assez énervé à tel point que le tonnerre tonna juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Éssayant de se calmer elle sortit prendre l'air et s'assit sur les marches la tête dans les genoux. Peu de temps s'écoula avant que Duo ne fasse son apparition et vint la rejoindre et s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

_Je croyait qu'il avait changé mais il ne l'a pas fait dans le bon sens. De plus j'ai lu dans sa tête Son passé il l'a oublié il ne lui reste que l'entraînement avec J. J l'a fait Shin.

_Je sais. Je suis désolé, je ne pensait pas que ça t'infecterai autant, et que J l'avais vraiment fait.

_C'est tout de même mon demi frère. Quand ses parents sont mort mon père l'a recueilli. Odin l'a adopté légalement Duo. Nous portons le même nom de famille. En tout cas je ferai tout pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je ne laisserai pas tombé. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un déclencheur possible de tout lui rappeler mais cette solution je ne peux l'accepter sans raison valable. C'est trop dangereux.

_J'en suis certains je ne te connais que trop bien quand ton père est mort c'est G qui t'a recueillis et tu as fait ton entraînement avec tout les Mads jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ton secret à cause de lui. Mais c'est ton frère de sang et il voulait te retrouver te cacher en redevenant une humaine jusqu'à son apparition n'étais pas vraiment une bonne idée. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait on serait dans une guerre pire que ça.

_Mais peut-être que si cette guerre était déclarer cela s'arrangerai à la fin de celle-ci j'ai fait un rêves Duo, J'ai vu le monde. Bientôt la notre Guerre éclatera. C'est tout proche c'est pour ça que je suis si inquiète à propos du passé qui resurgis. Il n'y a que nous deux sur Terre mais pourtant je le sens tout près de moi il n'est pas loin il est sur Terre. Père l'a ressentie aussi il m'a dit que je devais choisir ma voie. Mais il est contre notre union. Nous sommes sensé être ennemi Shin. La vie est la Mort son opposé mais si proche. Le bien contre le mal. Tu vas être banni de ta ligné et moi aussi seulement tout dépend de nous alors il ne le ferons pas. Il me cherche. Il est là quelque part et je crains qui intervienne ici je crois que nous allons devoir mettre tes amis avec nous. Si ce que je pense est vrai alors il devront nous aider. Notre luttes deviendra la leur et la leur sera la notre elles vont ce confondre.

_Ouais. Ce soir??

_Oui ce soir il se passera quelque chose qu'il ne pourrons analysé et bientôt je ne pourrais plus vous aider. Tout dépendra de tes décisions.

_Je sais. Comme autrefois, c'est toi qu'il veut. Il te veux en vie et moi mort. Je pense qu'il interviendra mais qu'il ne nous empêchera pas de vivre jusqu'à la mission, il interviendra directement là-bas. Seulement on ne peut tuer Shinigami.

_Shin tu sais très bien que c'est faux tout le monde peut s'éteindre même Shin et Mère Nat. On verra ce qu'il dira ce soir. On improvisera ensuite et nous devrons prévenir les Mads ils ne peuvent plus nous interdire quoique ce soit cela les dépassent et s'ils essayent ça ne marchera pas. Tout ce transformera en un gouffre le temps nécessaire à leurs faire comprendre a gravité des choses.

_Je suis d'accord pour une fois sur ta méthode. Je vais rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'inquiété ou plutôt Quatre doit s'inquiété.

_Sûrement. Je vais faire un tour et ensuite nous parlerons du mail que j'ai reçu et j'ai un truc à te montrer qui va beaucoup t'intéressé.

_Oki on fait comme ça.

Duo se leva et retourna dans la cuisine où tous n'avaient pas bouger et n'avaient pas toucher leurs assiettes, attendant avec impatience le retour de Duo. Duo fini son repas dans le silence tandis que les G-boys attendais toujours. Contrairement à d'habitude on pouvait dire que le repas avait été très mouvementé et le faite que Duo ne parle pas en disait long sur la situation actuel. Quatre essaya à mince reprise de parler avec Duo. Mais celui refusa de répondre et termina son assiette. Puis se leva et nettoya son assiette et celle de Yami. Avant de sortir, Quatre essaya une dernière tentative de savoir ce qui se passait.

_Je vais très bien, Yami aussi mais si j'étais Heero je culpabiliserais parce que le baka pour l'instant c'est lui et J n'est qu'un connard c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Sur ce Ittékimasi et à plus tard.

Duo sortit de la cuisine passablement sur les nerfs, laissant derrière lui quatre garçons perplexe.

_Qu'est ce que J vient faire là-dedans?

_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Trowa.

_En tout cas Maxwell nous cache quelque chose c'est certain.

_Il n'y a pas que Duo et Yami qui nous cache des choses.

_Que veux-tu dire par la Winner.

_Rien mais la personne concernée se reconnaîtra d'elle-même.

_En tout cas elle semble bien te connaître Yui.

_Hn.

++++++++++++++++++++

_Tiens, tiens. Tu ne me chercherais pas, par le plus grand des hasards.

_Si, depuis une heure.

_Shin tu as perdu beaucoup de ton expérience.

_Ou tu as gagné en qualité. Mais je pense que le faite que ne n'utilise que mon cotés humain et toi non doit agir un peu non.

_Oui sûrement. Mais le faîte que je joue au chat et à la souris avec tout les MADS doit jouer également. Ils n'arrivent pas à me repérer ils n'arrêtent pas de m'appeler pour connaître ma position hors je ne leurs répond pas et ça les agasses. Je dois avouer que maintenant ce n'est plus du tout drôle, c'est plutôt ennuyeux. Je vais leurs téléphoner pour les prévenir où je suis et m'incruster dans votre mission je pourrais mieux intervenir et t'aider ainsi mais seulement s'il y a des problèmes sinon je resterai dans mon coin.

_Et depuis quand tu es au courant de notre mission exactement.

_J'ai piraté la messagerie de Heero et celle de J ensuite j'ai lancé une recherche et j'ai réussit à recomposer le message. C'est pas bien compliqué quand on s'y connais un tant soit peu en informatique. Je descend et te montre mon gundam.

_Ton quooooooiiiiiii??????

Yami sauta de l'arbre où elle se trouvait et après avoir répété ses dernières paroles attrapa le poignet de Duo avant de l'entraîner dans une course folle qui les conduisit profondément dans ma foret. Au bout d'un quart d'heure durant lequel il n'avait pas fait une halte Yami s'arrêta enfin et lâcha Duo. Devant eux se trouvait un magnifique et gigantesque dragon noir possédant en son cœur un émeraude.

_Je te présente Shinryaku-sha, mon gundam. Je le commende par la pensée. Il est surpuissant il peux se transformer en forme humaine si besoin pour les combats au corps à corps. L'émeraude représente le cœur c'est grâce à lui que je peux le contrôler par la pensée. Si elle se brise mon esprit peut rester enfermé en lui autant dire qu'à moins que vous réussissiez à renfermer mon esprit dans mon corps je resterai en éveiller et je vous conseille pas d'être à cotés. Mais sinon qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Il est chouette non.

_Trop cool tu veux dire j'aimerai bien en posséder un comme le tien. Bah construit le toi-même c'est ce que j'ai fait moi.

_Heeeiiinnn QQQQUUUOOOIIIII O_______________________O.

_Bah oui j'ai créé les plans et ensuite je l'ai fait c'est pas bien compliqué quand on s'y connaît en science et en mécanique.

_Merci je le sais. C'est très facile quand on a fait toutes ses études..

_Bon. Je vais m'incruster en plan d'urgence.

_Tu reprendras ton nom de code.

_Naturellement.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant que Heero se torturait l'esprit. Quatre ne savait plus ou se mettre il ressentait tout ce que ressentait notre cher soldat parfait avec toute ses barrière monter au maximum. Il se décida donc à sortir faire un tour dehors au alentour de la maison. Trowa n'en pouvait plus de voir Heero tourner en rond depuis plus d'une heure sous ses yeux. Il avait été contraint d'arrêter sa partie d'échec qu'il faisait avec Quatre. Trowa se retrouvait seul avec Heero.

_Heero que t'arrive-t-il?

_…

_Depuis que Yami est parmi nous tu es bizarre.

_J'ai rien trouvé sur elle. J'ai vérifier ses empreintes. Cette fille n'est jamais née pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître. En tout cas, elle , elle me connaît ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne. Mais c'est comme si elle avait disparu de ma mémoire. Je rêves de ses yeux la nuit. Je vois ses yeux tout le temps. Chacun des reves que je fais ils ce passent à l'époque où je m'entraînais avec J.

Duo et Yami qui étaient rentrées au cours de la conversation, l'écoutaient cachés dans leur coin. C'est à dire un recoin sombre de la pièce mais chacun dans un coin différent. Duo était mieux dissimulé que Yami est pourtant il se fit prendre.

_Duo????

_Oups.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??? Tu nous écoutais.

_Mais non pas du tout.

_Tu me prends pour qui? 

_Pour le soldat parfait.

_Omae …

_… O korosu je sais.

_Où est Yami?

_Euh j'en sais rien Tro. Elle était avec moi pendant le retour puis j'ai stoppé quand tu m'as appelé.

Yami avait profité du fait que Duo se fasse repérer pour changer de place et de s'accrocher au plafond (je sais ça fait zarbi mais bon on est dans une fanfic non???)

_On discutera de ça plus tard j'ai du travail.

_Toi et ton ordinateur. Tu peux pas te reposer un peu une fois de temps en temps.

_J'ai la mission à préparer.

_Duo?

_Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tro.

_Le portable de Yami a sonné tout à l'heure.

_Ah?! Et?

_Quatre a décroché. Il se trouve que c'était H au téléphone. Il voulait lui parler d'urgence. Tu peux …

_QUOI? QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME VEUT ENCORE CE VIEUX CHOU???

Un léger tremblement de terre fit remuer le sol et renversa un ou deux vases de fleurs.

_…

_…

_…

Ils la cherchèrent mais ne la trouvèrent pas ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment ce qui permis à Yami de se glisser derrière eux, puis attendit 5 à 10 minutes qu'ils arrêtent de la chercher mais n'en firent rien. Elle les fit sursauter en effectuant un humhum assez audible avant qu'ils ne se retournent brusquement en manquant de s'écrouler par terre.

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Heero-sun et Trowa-sun.

_Il voulait savoir où tu étais et te parler

_Merci Heero-sun.

_Pourrais-tu nous expliquer, s'il te plait.

_Désolé Trowa-sun. Je le ferai plus tard, il faut que je téléphone à J avant de tout vous expliquez.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec l'ordinateur portable de Heero. Elle commença à pianoter dessus sous les réprobations de son propriétaire qu'il manqua d'assommer en lui lançant un vase sur la tête. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se servir de l'ordinateur elle attrapa son portable qu'elle avait récupéré en chemin et composa le numéro de J.

_J chez Yami. Je vous prierais de lire le mail que je viens de vous envoyer à l'instant même et sachez que je ne vous laisse pas le choix par conséquent vous ne pouvez le refuser. …………… Heinhein …………… Heinhein …………… D'accord je transmettrais le message. Ittékimasi et Sayônara.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le vieux cyborg.

_J n'a pas d'objection mais il veut d'abord en parler avec eux avant de leur annoncer.

_Bah c'est COOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL ^____________^.

_?___?0.

_?__?0.

_Tu l'as dit Shin ^_______^.

_On va se marrer un coup Mère Nat sortez le champagne à la fin.

_C'est clair mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou ce sera ta fête, d'accord?

_S'cusez me. J'avais oublié.

_On pourrais comprendre s'il vous plait.

_O______O000.

_O_______o000.

_Tu as raison Trowa j'aimerais comprendre.

Yami et Duo poussèrent un immense soupir avant de se regarder et de se tourner vers les deux pilotes.

_On naît pour mourir…

_…on meurt pour renaître…

_…c'est un cercle sans fin…

_…toute fois on meurt…

_…mais revit sans renaître…

_…parce que certaines choses changent…

_…on y peut rien…

_…la mémoire effacée reviendra…

_…mais trop tard…

_…l'homme qui se prend pour Dieu

_…doit être punis et le sera…

_…nous sommes là pour ça…

_…cette énigme d'aidera…

_…et t'apportera des réponses…

_…Sur tes véritables ennemis.

_Je te souhaite bonne chance Heero-sun.

Quatre et Wufei restèrent béat devant ce qui avait été prononcé quelques instant plus tôt. Attiré par le bruit venant du salon, ils étaient venu voir ce qui ce passait et il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à en être rester sur le bouche bée. Duo commença à réagir puis balaya la salle du regard avant de se tourner vers Yami passablement énervé et sur un ton qui ne valait rien qui vaille.

_Tu as recommencé. J'y crois pas. Tu l'as fait à moi Shinigami toi Mère Nature la raison.

_Calme toi un peu. Tu commences à t'énerver.

_QUE JE ME CALME MAIS TU …

_Calme Toi Ou Je Me FACCCCHHHHHEEEEEEEE. C 'EST COMPRIS.

Un mini tremblement de terre fit trembler les vitres et fit également tomber plusieurs cadres, vases ainsi qu'eux à terre. Duo répéta plusieurs fois d'une toute petite moi la même chose sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il racontait. Ce fit au bout d'un moment que l'on réussit à comprendre : "C'est compris je me calme".

Yami lui fit un grand sourire et l'aida à se relever avant de demander s'il pouvait lui montrer sa chambre et la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une bonne douche. Duo la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre laissant les autres toujours assis par terre perdu dans leurs pensées.

POV Heero

J'y crois pas un tremblement de terre. C'est moi ou il s'est déclenché quand elle a commencé à hausser le ton. Et puis pourquoi il l'a appelé Mère Nature? Duo que me caches-tu? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle Shin? Est-ce que ton surnom Shinigami à un sens caché? J'aimerais tant que tu me parles de tes souffrances. Non faut que j'arrête de délirer. Je ne le mérite pas et ses sentiments n'ont pas lieu d'être parce que c'est contre nature et que les sentiments sont pour les faibles.

"Tu n'as pas fini de dire des conneries. Si tu continues ainsi je vais te botter le train arrière. Ai-je été clair."

Mais qui m'a parlé? ?____?000.

Fin de POV

Quatre reprit peu à peu ses esprit tandis que Wufei se relevait péniblement.

_Un tremblement de terre, ici. C'est plutôt rare.

_Je ne peux l'expliquer. J'ai ressenti une tel colère en elle quand Duo n'a pas voulu se calmer. Et puis se tremblement te terre c'est comme-ci il avait pris pour cible Duo. Il l'a percuté de plein fouet.

_Alors ne l'explique pas si tu ne peux pas.

_Du …Duo!!!

_J'en ai marre. Pourquoi vous complotez sur elle. Que vous a-t-elle fait? Heero pense qu'elle est je ne sais pas trop quoi? Toi, Quatre tu pense que c'est une déclencheuse de tremblement de terre. Alors je vous pose une simple question. Que vous a-t-elle fait pour mérité ça, tout ce que vous lui faite subir avec ces sous-entendu??? Elle ne le dit pas mais elle le ressent elle est empathe également. Maintenant, répondez moi? è____________é

Un grand silence pesant s'installa et donna réponse à Duo. Yami derrière la porte restée ouverte du salon regarda Duo qui sentant son regard sur lui la fixa toujours dans ce silence. Elle ne broncha pas et finit par baisser la tête et Duo put voir des larmes tomber au sol. Duo laissa paraître sa surprise et tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'une toute petit voix très faible résonne dans leur tête : "arrêté de me fixer ainsi". Quatre sentit sa gène et détourna le regard pour tombé sur celui de Duo. Après un long moment Duo attrapa Quatre par le poignet et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Tous attendaient qu'ils ressortent et tournèrent le regard vers la porte de la cuisine fermée sauf Yami qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée cependant elle réussit néanmoins à s'éclipser jusque dans sa chambre à l'insu de tous. La chambre contenait trois lits dont un fabriqué d'un matelas par terre et un sac de couchage. A chambre baignait de soleil grâce à celui-ci qui pénétrait toujours dans la chambre malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était 16h30(Ailes : Bah voui chez moi à cette heure là en Décembre il fait déjà presque nuit) Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des lit et continua à détailler la chambre. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint bleu turquoise qui rappelait la mer chaude d'été, elle était décorée de divers meubles : armoire, commode, deux tables de nuits une pour chaque lit, ainsi qu'un meuble vidéo où l'on pouvait trouver une télévision, un magnétoscope, un lecteur DVD et une console de jeux. Ainsi que deux sacs situés au fond de la pièce à cotés de la porte de la salle de bain. Chaque chambre possédait une salle de bain. Ne tenant plus sa curiosité, elle ouvrit l'un des sacs et y découvrit : revolvers, grenades, explosifs, détonateur, émetteurs, portable, disquette et une photo. Le sac ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Duo. L'a photo était celle qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux juste avant son départ. Elle retourna dans ses pensées et rechercha ce moment spéciale qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Flash Back

Duo et Yami se trouvait dans le jardin de G. N'ayant pas de mission et voulant se reposer G leur avait proposé de venir quelques jours pour noël se détendre. Duo et Yami avaient tout deux 11 ans et jouaient comme des gamins normaux dans le jardin. G était heureux de voir son petit protégé souriant et jouant ainsi que Yami la protégée de J mais était aussi profondément peiné. G détourna le regard et partit faire le repas. Dehors Duo et Yami s'étaient arrêtes et regardaient le soleil ce coucher.

_Dit Yami?

_Oui qui a-t-il?

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas dévoiler mon secret à Papy G?

_Parce qu'il t'attirera que des ennuis. Regarde moi je n'arrête pas de me cacher m'enfuir et toi en tant que futur pilote tu auras encore plus t'ennuis et J pourrais réussir à te faire souffrir sans que G n'arrive à te protéger.

_Je comprend. Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était ton pouvoir.

_Facile. Je te donne mon vrai nom et toi le tien. Comme ça nous seront liés par le secret.

_D'accord. Mon vrai nom est Shinnoir Shin par rapport au nom que l'on me donne et noir à ma couleur préférée.

_Moi c'est Nola.

_Ça à pas de sens.

_C'est le but recherché. Duo?

_Oui?

_J'aimerai avoir un souvenir. Je vais bientôt devoir repartir.

_D'accord. Je vais chercher l'appareil.

Duo partit en courant et ils firent nombres de photo qui restèrent dans la villa de G. Seul deux n'y étaient pas. Chacun en avait pris une.

Fin de Flash Back

Elle ne s'aperçu pas immédiatement de la présence derrière elle.

"Tu as l'air triste ma chérie"

"Laisse moi en paix, ténèbres"

Yami se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de l'inconnu qui la tenait fermement l'empêchant de s'enfuir malgré sa forte résistance. L'inconnu était un homme d'environ son age brun aux yeux gris noir et au teint mat. L'homme tenait de plus en plus fermement Yami qui tentait toujours à s'échapper surtout quand ce dernier l'embrassa et commença à caresser son dos par dessus ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'échapper elle lui lança un regard noir plus terrifiant que celui de Heero et qui tuerait un simple mortel.

_Que me veux-tu?

_Te renouveler ma proposition.

_Ma réponse est toujours non.

_Tu t'obstines???

_Je ne trahirai pas mon meilleur ami pour un minable comme toi. J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui. Maintenant dégage.

_On se retrouvera tu vas regretter de t'être mis en travers de mon chemin.

_C'est ce qu'on verra. Maintenant dehors.

"Yami que se passe-t-il? Tu as déclenché une Tempête. Arrête là!"

"Ténèbres est là devant moi. Il insiste il veut que j'accepte mais il a changé. Le pouvoir lui ai définitivement monté à la tête. Il veut plus encore et sa puissance à augmenté. Mes pouvoirs sont inutile face à lui. Il ne fonctionne plus. N'alerte personne. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous."

"D'accord mais calme toi et calme cette saloprit de tempête."

_Toujours en train de lui parler?

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Mes pouvoirs sont devenus plus puissant que tu ne l'imagines.

Ténèbres lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa mais plus violemment que précédemment et commença à être plus entreprenant. Il commença à la caresser par dessus son T-shirt, et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. On pouvait entendre, en plus des tentatives de Yami pour s'échapper, le bruit du vent qui tapait contre les vitres. Soudain un bruit de vitre qui explose se fit entendre violemment. Duo voulant arrêter le massacre entra en trombe dans la chambre et resta scotché devant l'entrée. Ténèbres lâcha Yami et disparu laissant Yami tombée à terre sous le choc. Duo reprit ses esprit et la secoua comme un prunier. Yami sortit de sa torpeur tandis que la tempête affluait de plus belle.

_Arrête! Yami arrête ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais.

Au rez-de-chaussée une autre vitre se brisa et un cri se fit entendre.

_Tu vas arrêter oui?

_Ce n'est pas moi. C'est lui qui a déclenché la tempête. Je n'y suis pour rien. Il est furieux que je refuse de le suivre dans la conquête du monde. C'est mon frère de sang. Et ses pouvoirs se sont développés.

_J'avais oublié pardonne-moi. Mais il faut que tu l'arrêtes. Prend ta forme de Déesse.

_Non je ne peux pas. Ils vont tout découvrir et Heero risque de retrouver la mémoire. N'oublie pas que ma lumière efface les maladies. Elles ne sont que des réactions chimiques. Quelque soit les méthodes de J, ma lumière risque de l'annulé et Heero redeviendra comme avant et désorienté.

_C'est un risque à prendre ou ils mourront.

Yami hocha la tête puis disparu dans un tourbillon de plume ainsi que dans une fraîcheur de vie. Elle réapparut au rez-de-chaussée pendant que Heero et Wufei tentait de protéger les vitres restante et que Trowa soignait Quatre. Yami scintilla, et les G-boys se retournèrent stupéfait. Heero et Wufei s'éloignèrent des vitres et Trowa resta sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Au moment où il voulut bander le poignet blesser de Quatre il vit la blessure se refermer. Yami arrêta de scintiller et ils firent face à une fille aux cheveux stressé en une robe de plume s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux et dont deux ailes d'un blanc étincelant qui se rejoignaient autour de ses genoux. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres brisées et les reconstitua tout en maintenant les vitres restées intactes. Peu à peu la tempête ce calma et laissa place à la nuit étoilé gardant quelques nuages par ci par la. Elle resta encore un moment pour arrêter définitivement le vent. Duo pendant se temps était descendu et avait gardé sa forme humaine pour ne pas effrayer ses amis. Les g-boys se reculèrent quand Yami se retourna et commença à avancer vers Duo.

_Voilà c'est fait j'espère que tu es content.

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

_Prendre mes affaires et partir avant de vous attirer d'autres ennuis. Lors du briefing je serai présente, et je reviendrais pour le début de la mission.

_J va être furieux que tu lui files encore entre les doigts. Mais ne part pas. De toute façon ou je veux aller? Loin d'ici et recommencer ton jeux de cache-cache avec lui.

_J'ai que ça à faire. La preuve il m'a retrouvé et il a manqué de tuer tes amis et le comble de tout il veut ta peau.

_Ça c'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne.

_Shin qu'as-tu fait encore pour te mettre ses foudres?

_Oh rienrien. Alors tu restes?

_Bon d'accord mais tu leurs expliques.

_Vir…Vir…Virginia.

Heero se jeta dans les bras de Yami et se mis à sangloter sans ce soucier de ce que pouvaient penser les autres.

_Pourquoi? …pour…pourquoi m'as-tu a…abandonné? Pourquoi?

_Il fallait que ça arrive. On a un problème. J va pas être content du tout mais pas du tout.

_Je t'avais prévenu. Ma lumière de vie soigne les maladies y comprit l'amnésie que J à provoquer. On ne dit rien à J, compris.

_Oki. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre vous devez promettre?

_D'ac…d'accord.

_Hn

_Oui.

_Bon je m'occupe de Heero, et toi tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

_D'accord.

Yami porta Heero tels un enfant et l'emmena dans sa chambre tandis que Duo demandait aux trois autres de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon tout en disant qu'il était tant de leur expliquer quelques trucs. Duo se perdit dans ses pensées mais revint rapidement à la réalités quand il sentit le regard de ses amis posé sur lui et se ressaisit.

_Bien alors Yami s'appelle en réalité. Virginia et Mère Nature. Elle est mis déesse mi humaine son nom humain est Virginia et son nom de dieux est Mère Nature. C'est la Déesse de la raison et de la nature. Heero est son demi-frère. J lui a donné un nouveau nom comme à Heero. Heero et Yami ont la même mère mes ont un père différent. Quand J a appris qui était son père, il a effacé la mémoire à Heero et a pris comme idée de se servir de son pouvoir contre Oz. Seulement elle ne voulait pas alors elle c'est enfuit chez G puis chez S puis H et pour finir O. Elle se cachait de vous elle faisait parti des mécanos et vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué. Puis ça c'est terminé en chat et à la souris. Quand elle est venu chez G elle est devenu ma meilleur amie. Mais elle m'a forcé à garder mon secret. G n'a pas réussit à convaincre J et s'inquiétait pour moi. Alors elle est partie.

_Comment ça Maxwell??

_Duo est lui aussi un Demi-Dieu.

_Quoi? Winner tu étais au courant et tu ne nous as rien dit.

_Je ne suis au courant que depuis l'autre jour.

_Et on est censé te croire?

_Duo ferma et les yeux et se concentra. Apres quelques seconde une lumière aveuglante ébloui tout le monde. Les G-boys toujours assis essayèrent de se reculer plus profondément dans le canapé. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux il aperçurent Duo sous sa vrai forme. Ses muscle avaient gagné en force, ses sens s'étaient développés, et possédaient des griffes rétractables. Il possédait deux magnifiques ailes noir, un ensemble noir moulant et son élastiques était remplacé par de la soie noir. Heero descendit l'escalier et ne remarqua même pas Duo lorsque celui-ci passa devant lui pour rejoindre le salon. Quatre sortit précipitamment de la pièces. Trowa et Wufei eurent du mal à revenir sur terre après le choc qu'ils avaient reçut. Un courant d'air frais se fit ressentir tandis que Trowa et Wufei se remettaient.

_Je suis bel et bien Shinigami le Dieu de la mort, mon père est humain et ma mère est la Mort elle-même.

_et…et…et…POURQUOI TU NOUS L4AS PAS DIT PLUTOT? MAXWELL???

_Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce VACARNE.

_…

_J'aimerai Travailler En PAIX et surtout me CONCENTRER ALORS SILLLLLEEENNNNCCCEEEEEE.

La maison se mit à trembler ce qui fit stopper Wufei dans son élan. Yami finit par apparaître derrière Heero. Elle avait repris sa forme humaine. Furieuse elle attrapa Duo par le cou et le traîna jusque ds la cuisine.

_Ça va Quatre? Tu es tout pale.

_Oui… je crois que ça va.

_Quoi Duo ou moi te faisons peur??

_non mais il commence à être tout bleu.

_Oh gomen Duo.

Yami lâcha Duo qui reprit sa forme humaine en manquant de faire tomber Quatre qui le serait sans doute si Yami ne l'avait pas retenu par la pensée.(Ailes : oui elle est téléquinésiste en plus d'être empathe. Ses autres dons vous les découvrirai plus tard. Wufei : J'ai hâte de connaître ceux de Duo. Duo: ah bah ya pas de pro……Duo se prit une chaise de la part de l'auteur. Ailes : reprenons l'histoire Duo : Ç_____Ç sniff sniff)Duo aida Quatre à rester debout puis se mit à tourner en rond autour de la table précédé de Yami. Quatre les regarda un moment en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient n'en pouvant plus il posa la question.

_Je réfléchis.

_Moi je m'ennuis.

_Shin eh bien aide moi à réfléchir dans ce cas.

_À quoi?

_À une solution

_T'es marrante qu'est-ce qu'il fou là déjà?

_A ton avis cruchon. La même chose que moi.

_c'est à dire.

_Il a reçu un ordre de mission pour contrer le mien.

_Ah ! effectivement ça pose un problème.

_Euh vous pourriez m'expliquer?

_Bah voyons pour que J soit au courant !

_Arrête ne l'agresse pas il a rien fait. Il ne dira rien.

_Tu veux toujours tout lui dire.

_C'est faux. Ce sont mes amis et je leurs fait confiance.

_Fais comme tu veux.

Yami sortit de la cuisine et retourna au salon ou elle fut attrapée par Heero qui ne voulait plus la voir partir loin de lui et qui décida d'en profité un maximum. Heero la traîna dehors et la fit tourner comme une toupie en rond. On aurait dit deux gamins de 6 ans. Peu à peu le ciel se libéra des nuages pour laisser briller la lune et la nuit étoilée. Leurs rires résonnaient dans toutes la maison. Même Wufei se surprit à sourire. Il détourna la tête et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul, Trowa aussi mais celui-ci se retenait presque de rire. Duo toujours dans la cuisine la quitta en furie en hurlant son célèbre Shinigami live et partit commencer un jeux avec interdiction d'utiliser ces pouvoir de Dieux. Peu à peu le reste de la troupe les rejoignit et la soirée ce termina en divers jeux et finirent par se coucher sans prendre la peine de dîner. Comme prévu Trowa partit dormir dans la chambre de Heero tandis que Duo et Yami se battait pour savoir qui aurait le lit et qui aurait le matelas. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire tout deux se battait pour dormir dans le matelas. Quatre y mit en terme et tout deux dormirent parterre. À peine avaient-ils commencer à dormir qu'un hurlement déchira le silence de la maison. Yami et Duo arrive au quart de tour dans la chambre de Trowa et Heero d'où provenait le hurlement. Les deux autres G-boys arrivèrent à leurs suite et tout quatre restèrent cloués sur place.

Duo : Il s'est passé quoi?

Ailes : Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre.

Yami : Ouais c'est la surprise du chef et tu verras c'est tres passionnant ce qui va t'arriver.

Quatre : Comment es-tu au courant???

Yami : j'ai lu les notes du chapitre 2 qui traînaient sur les bureau de Ailes

Ailes : QQQQQUUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????????

Wufei : c'est pas vrai voilà que ça recommence. Elles sont pires que Maxwell.

Duo : T'es missant Wuffi.

Wufei : mon nom est WUFEI, MAXWELL

Quatre : À la prochaine s'ils ne se sont pas entretués d'ici là.


	2. traduction de mots japonais

Désole pour le retard des mots traduit mais j'ai plus d'ordinateur il a rendu l'ame et j'ai enfin réussit à empreinter l'ordinateur d'une copine pour pouvoir vous les envoyer pardonnez encore une fois mon retard.  
  
Yami = ténèbres Ittékimasi = bonne journée Kiotsukete = fais attention à toi Hai = oui Onegai = s'il te plait/s'il vous plait Doumo arigatou = merci beaucoup Baka = idiot Onna = femme Akuma = démons Aku = mal Hakai = destruction Kyôky = folie Dôtoku = moral Gomen = désole Shinryaku-sha = envahisseur Omae o korosu = je vais te tuer Sayônara = au revoir  
  
Voilà bientôt des que je pourrais je remettrais le chapitre 1 corriger de toutes fautes d'orthographes que je n'ai pas vu et dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger. Bye Ailes 


End file.
